Amour entre deux êtres que tout oppose
by ankil
Summary: Comment faire pour que deux espèces arrêtent de se vouer une haine ancestrale, comment faire comprendre qu'un Démon peut être un Ange a l'intérieur, comment éviter la destruction d'un monde ? Naruto et Sasuke, seuls ces deux êtres pourront éviter l'apocalypse. Amour ou Haine, qui l'emportera ?


_**Bonjour à vous tous, comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **Après des mois d'hésitation, je publie ma première fanfiction sur naruto,**_

 _ **J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira, laissez des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer,**_

 _ **En attendant voici le prologue et le chapitre 1.**_

* * *

 _ **Amour de deux êtres que tout oppose.**_

 **La Prophétie de Kakashi**

PROLOGUE

On m'appelle le Conteur, moi-même je me nomme ainsi, mais personne ne sais qui je suis réellement, sinon j'aurais encore plus de fidélité de mes admirateurs. Mais je me suis ainsi nommé le Conteur pour pouvoir raconter l'histoire de notre peuple, depuis sa naissance jusqu'à la fin de la Guerre de l'Éternité, j'ai tout appris de mon maître, l'art de conter des histoires, c'est lui qui m'a appris comment est né notre peuple, le peuple des Arcs, c'est encore lui qui m'a appris comment captiver la foule, lui encore qui m'a pris sous son aile, il m'a tout donné, amour, joie, bonheur, il m'a accueilli, et m'a élevé comme son propre fils.

Personne ne sais qui je suis, mais seul les héritiers du Royaume Céleste savent qui je suis, car mon sang coule dans leurs veines. Mon père m'a dit, ton cœur est une arme qui ne peut être détruite, car ton cœur vivra dans les cœurs de tes enfants, mon cœur bat pour toujours dans les cœurs des Arcs, se sont mes enfants.

Mais voici que viennent mes auditeurs, en effet, je vais leur raconter la fin de l'histoire des Arcs, le commencement de notre ère, une ère de paix et de prospérité.

CHAPITRE I : LA RENCONTRE

Mes chers enfants, il est temps de vous raconter la fin de l'histoire, le début de notre ère est la fin d'une guerre qui dura des milliers d'années, même si la guerre à proprement parler ne dura que dix ans, je vous parle de la guerre de l'Éternité, la guerre qui changea le monde, cette guerre opposa les Anges aux Démons, comme chacun sait, les Démons et les Anges se vouaient une haine destructrice qui engendra la mort et la souffrance de milliers de personnes, et cela dans les deux camps.

Notre histoire commence après la Bataille des Lamentations, le fils du Roi des Anges, Naruto, contemplait la Plaine des Lamentations, la bataille avait était d'une violence rare, tout le régiment de l'armée du Roi des Démons avait été décimé par l'armée des Anges, le jeune prince avait participé à cette bataille, il avait fait preuve de courage, de force et de vaillance. Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir fait couler le sang, même celui des Démons, malgré les explications de son père concernant la haine réciproque que se vouait les deux espèces.

Son père lui a appris l'Histoire du Royaume de l'Éternité, le fait est que les Anges et les Démons sont issus de la même race, les Animóss. Puis il y eu le Crime, cet acte impardonnable, en effet, un groupe d'Animóss a abusé de la fille du roi Oroshimaru. Depuis ce jour, le groupe de ces Animóss fût maudit, les femmes avec qui ils eurent des enfants, furent aussi maudites, ainsi que leurs enfants.

Progressivement, une haine naquit entre les Daïmons, c'est ainsi que se faisait appeler le groupe des maudits, et les Anges, les deux clans s'étaient formés, et les Daïmons commencèrent à basculer vers les Ténèbres. Leurs ailes changèrent de couleur, de blanches, elles passèrent au noir, la haine s'intensifia au fil des siècles, au point que les deux espèces, ne pouvant plus vivre ensemble, décidèrent de se séparer, les Anges dans la plaine de l'Eden, et les Daïmons, dans le Gouffre de Lucifiel, le premier ange déchu, celui qui commis le péché originel.

L'ancienne ville fût abandonnée, et on lui donna le nom de Babylone, la ville de la séparation, pendant que les deux espèces se vouaient leur haine indescriptible, un homme réussi à traverser le portail qui délimite le Royaume de l'Éternité du monde des Mortels. Il était sur le point de mourir, car la guerre avait eu lieu dans son monde ; un Phénix, oiseau d'une sagesse et d'une beauté incomparable à tous les êtres vivants, vint voir pourquoi le portail avait été passé.

Il vit alors l'homme et il sonda son esprit, il vit alors les atrocités de son monde et compris qu'il avait fait don de sa vie afin de sortir de ce monde où la haine et la guerre faisaient rage. Ébloui par la pureté de l'âme de l'inconnu, le Phénix se mit à pleurer afin de guérir les blessures qui striaient le corps de l'homme.

L'homme se réveilla et vit l'oiseau devant lui :

\- Ou suis-je ?

\- Tu es dans le Royaume de l'Éternité, et je suis Fènghuáng, je suis de la race des Phénix.

\- Je ne suis pas mort ?

\- Dans ton monde tu l'es, mais ton âme à traverser le portail, mais ton corps céleste a été très affecté par la guerre de ton monde qu'il est resté tel que ton corps terrestre.

\- Mais alors, où sont mes blessures ?

\- Je les ai soignées avec mes larmes.

\- Merci, je ne me suis pas présenté, mon nom est Kakashi, et je viens du village de Konoha.

\- Kakashi, mes larmes n'ont pas fait que te sauver, elles t'accordent la vie éternelle et le don de double vue, c'est un lourd fardeau que tu portes sur tes épaules, car tu peux sauver notre monde de la haine qui s'empare de ses habitants.

\- Comment puis-je faire, je ne connais même pas ce monde.

\- Tu le visiteras, et tu pourras alors faire ce que le Destin ta confié.

Kakashi eu une vision :

 **Noir et or,**

 **Opposés par leurs origines,**

 **Mais qui par l'amour s'endors,**

 **Deux jeunes hommes attirés,**

 **Mais que tout à opposés.**

 **Ils peuvent tout sauver,**

 **Mais sont-ils prêts à aider,**

 **Une patrie déchirée,**

 **Afin de ramener la paix.**

 **L'un deux trahira sa famille,**

 **Pour l'amour et pour la vie,**

 **Le Démon aux yeux noirs,**

 **Lui seul pourra voir.**

 **L'Ange sera déchu,**

 **Pour son amour venu,**

 **Mais son père le comprendra,**

 **Et il pourra devenir Roi.**

 **Lune et Soleil,**

 **Car ils sont pareils,**

 **Que ces deux astres opposés,**

 **Qui pourtant sont attirés.**

 **Ils sont les deux qui ne forment qu'un,**

 **Car ils s'aiment sans fin,**

 **Un amour pur,**

 **Qui sonne la fin d'une vie dure.**

 **Ange et Démon,**

 **S'aiment de cent façons,**

 **Ils peuvent tout détruire,**

 **Ou alors sauver notre Empire.**

 **L'un des deux mourra,**

 **Et l'autre n'aura pas le choix,**

 **Ou il détruit tout,**

 **Ou il sauve tout.**

 **Mais un espoir existe,**

 **S'il lui donne son sang,**

 **Alors l'autre pourra vivre,**

 **Et tous deux seront amants.**

 **Mais une partie du donneur s'envolera,**

 **Car il n'aura pas le choix,**

 **Soit donner son chakra,**

 **Soit le payer de sa voix.**

 **Ou bien il le paye de sa vie,**

 **Puisque tel peut en être le prix,**

 **Ou il le paye de sa place au Paradis.**

 **Les deux seront Démons,**

 **Mais ils s'aimeront de cent façons,**

 **Pour devenir des Anges,**

 **Il faut qu'ils aient une part d'Ange.**

 **Ils redeviendront Anges,**

 **Parce que de Dieu,**

 **Ils sont les Archanges.**

Kakashi partit alors à la découverte de ce nouveau monde, il découvrit la ville de Babylone, il fut subjugué par la beauté des lieux, mais il fut frappé par le silence qui régnait dans cette ville faste. Deux milles ans s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis que les Daïmons et les Anges avaient quittés la ville.


End file.
